1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a middle sole sloping machine with automatic control devices to control adjustments of lengths and heights of rolls thereof to manufacture middle soles of various dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, manufacturers must produce dozens of correspondingly shaped roll pairs due to the diversification of the dimensions of the middle soles. Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/133,620 discloses a middle sole sloping machine including a pair of rolls the lengths and heights of which can be adjusted. The present invention provides an improved design to give an automatic control for such adjustments.